Welcome to a new world
by EmilyPhantomhive
Summary: When Pit arrived to the Smash mansion he discovered a whole new world, he never expected to fall in love with certain blonde guy. He never expected that another one will became obsessed with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**This is the first long fic I'm writing. The idea came up when I saw the fight Link vs Pit in the Palutena's announcement for the Smash Bros. Also, I saw a picture about this two as a couple and I loved it :3**

**So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in here are mine, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

For Pit, receiving the Smash Bros invitation was one of the greatest moments in his life, finally he was going to prove everyone that he was powerful, despite of being incapable to fly.

Palutena was proud of him, finally her dear angel was going to became stronger and more confident "Be a good angel, don't fail me" She smiled while watching him walk to the front door of the smash mansion.

"Don't worry lady Palutena! I won't" Pit waved goodbye as she flew away.

When she was out of sight, Pit turned to the door, he wasn't sure of what he was going to do next, he wasn't fooling anyone, he was nervous and a little bit afraid. He wasn't a very social person, he was more timid and fool when speaking to strangers.

He let out a big sigh as he raised his hand to knock the door, at the beginning he banged too quiet for anyone to listen, so he did it again, he waited a few seconds to hear if someone was coming, when he was about to try again, the door flew and a happy girl face with blonde hair smiled at him "Oh! You must be Pit!" She practically pulled him "You're so cute, a little angel!" While grabbing one of his arms, she started to walk through the place "'I'm Peach, nice to meet you"

Pit was having a difficult time to keep up, he was more afraid of tripping over his own feet than saying something fool, "Y-Yeah, my name is Pit, nice to meet you too" she smiled as she continued.

"Don't be shy, everyone in here is nice and friendly" She stopped in the middle of a large yard "This is a training field, you can fight with one of us if you wish" Pit had a little time to admire the huge place after she began to walk again.

After walking down big corridors, they arrived to another big door "Ready to meet the others?"

"I don't-" Pit didn't have time to answer as she pushed the door open and pulled him in.

"You must be the new one" Another girl with dark blond hair smiled gently, she seemed less euphoric but nice "My name is Zelda, and I have to say that you're a cute one"

Pit's face almost hit the ground, why does everyone find him "cute"? He was a fighter, not a child. He was turning red without noticing.

"H-Hi, I'm Pit" He said as he looked around "It's huge in here"

"Well, we are a lot of us living here" Zelda said calmly "Marth, Ike, come here to meet the new one"

Pit turned around to see two tall guys with blue hair, one of them had delicate features, while the other had more rough. "Hi there, I'm Marth" the delicate one smiled wide "Hey" the other stared at him, straight to his eyes, making the angel feel uneasy "Ike, don't scare him" Peach pouted while crossing her arms "Sorry, I'm Ike" Pit nodded at him, there was something in the way he looked at him that doesn't felt right.

"You must be exhausted from your long trip, maybe you want to rest a little?" Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, sending him a reassuring smile.

"Yes... Lady Palutena helped me but it was hard, maybe i could take a nap" he answered nervously.

"Great, follow me" Zelda started to walk away and Pit quickly followed her "Don't judge Ike too soon, he could be a little bit scarier but he's a good guy" Pit glanced over his shoulder "Thank you for showing me part of the mansion Peach! Nice to meet you Marth and Ike" He avoided the staring from Ike as he walked again.

"He's a good boy" Peach squeaked as she saw them go.

"Yeah, he looks like a good fighter and a good person" Marth smiled.

"Yes... a good boy" Ike murmured.

**[…]**

"Here, this is your room" Zelda opened a door, stepping aside to let him pass.

"Wow, it's big" Pit scanned the room, it had a bed, a closet and a small desk "It's only mine?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course it is" Zelda let out a small laugh" I'm jealous, you got a beautiful view of the mansion"

"Oh! amh... sorry?" Pit stared to the floor, he didn't knew what to say.

Zelda giggled.

"Zelda?" Pit raised his head when he heard a deep but soft voice coming from the corridor.

"Oh, Link! Come here, I want you to meet someone" Zelda waved her hand from the door.

"Who is it?" Pit's eyes grew wide.

A tall guy with dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes entered the room, he was wearing a green tunic with brown boots. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes out of him.

"He's Pit, he is the new fighter" Zelda watched with curiosity the reaction of Pit but didn't say anything.

"Hello, I'm Link" he stretched his hand towards him, sending a peaceful smile.

Pit stared at him, unable to move or talk.

"He's shyer than you" Zelda laughed "Don't worry Pit, he won't bite you"

"Ah! No... I know he won't, I mean, I don't think he would do that" Pit wanted to hit the wall with his head "I'm Pit, n-nice to meet you, Link" Finally, he found the words to answer correctly.

Link smiled again "Ok, let's let him rest for a bit" Zelda placed a hand over Link's shoulder "Oh, Pit, you'll have your "welcome fight" when you're ready" With a wink, both of them leave the room, leaving Pit with his own problems.

_'Come on! What's happening to me? Why did I react at him like that? Well... he is... handsome... wait! What am I saying?! He's a guy... and me too! Pit, you need to sleep'_ He let himself fall in the bed, sighing at his own thoughts.

"He seems like a nice person, isn't he?" Zelda asked, she saw something interesting in Pit's reaction to Link, so she wanted to know what her friend thought.

"Yeah, a little bit shy for a fighter but, nice" Link said calmly as he continued to walk.

"Come on, you were in the same way when we arrived here" Link blushed but turned away to avoid her seeing.

"Is the angel's room near here?" Ike's voice made Zelda jump.

"Oh, Ike... Yes, it's near Link's, Marth's and yours"

"So he is a swordsman" Ike crossed his arms over his chest while grinning _'How good'_

"I don't know, he didn't said anything about his fighting abilities" Zelda raised a hand to him" Stop scaring him"

"He's a fighter, not a pet" Ike frowned.

"I know, but we will battle against him later" Zelda pulled Link to walk again.

_'Little angel'_ Ike grinned again while he glanced at Pit's room.

**[…]**

After a quick nap, Pit woke up feeling more refreshed, he placed his clothes and items in the closet "So I have to fight against one of them now..." He turned to see the photo of Palutena and he "Don't worry Lady Palutena, I won't let you down" He exited the room.

"Pit! Did you have a nice rest?" Peach smiled again at him.

"Oh hi, yeah, I feel better" Pit watched a few more people he didn't know "Hello everyone" He waved his hand and smiled.

"How cute!" A girl with a huge suit and gun said. 'I'm not cute' Pit sighed again.

"She's Samus, and she's right!" Peach squeaked again "Oh, the one with the box is Snake, he's Fox, he's Falco and they're Mario and Luigi"

"Hello, I'm Pit" He smiled again.

"So, ready for a fight?" Samus showed emotion in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready" Pit nodded energetically.

Everybody stood up and started to walk to the training yard, on the way Marth, Ike and Link joined the group.

"How is your battling style?" Marth asked.

"Well, I have this" Pit closed his eyes for a second and then raised his left hand, two shining bracelets appeared at the same time of an arc formed in his right.

"An archer?" Ike grinned again.

"Not really" Pit took the arc with both hands and separated in two, forming two swords.

"Amazing" Ike murmured.

"Indeed" Marth nodded "Well, let's see, archer and swordsman... Sounds like Link to me"

"Or Kirby" For an unknown reason, Ike's voice sounded angry.

"No, Kirby is more like... for everyone" Marth glanced at him, confused.

"They have different styles"

"No they don't, come on Ike, what's wrong with you? You can fight him later" Marth was angry now "Well, what do you think?" He turned to see the others.

"I agree with Marth" Samus said and the others nodded.

"Ok, Pit, your first opponent will be Link" Marth ignored Ike's death glare and looked at the angel.

"O-Ok" Pit stuttered, he couldn't say how "lucky" was... 'Why him?' He walked to the center of the yard, ignoring the constant look of Ike.

"Yes...I don't know why i keep doing that" Hesitating, he grabbed his hand and got up.

"You'll improve, don't worry" Peach arrived.

"It's a great advantage that you can fly" Ike made him jump when he touched one of his wings.

Pit pulled back "Ah yes, it's...nice, but I can't really rely on that" He started to the floor "Umm, I think I forgot something in my room" He quickly disappeared from everyone view.

Link stared at the spot where he disappeared 'What happened?'

"Well, that was great... a draw it's not bad..." He sat on the bed '_I don't want anybody to ask about my flying abilities... I don't want to remember'_ He squeezed his eyes tightly _'Apart from that, what's wrong with that guy called Ike, he's acting weird with me'_ he shook his head _'Link is nice, but aggressive in the battle...well, he's great'_ He opened his eyes again _'Come on Pit, stop your nonsense'_

* * *

**Well, as you can see the idea it's a little bit old, I know Pit joined Smash in Brawl but i hope it's okay.**

**As you can see, Pit got shocked by our dear Link... But Ike is acting strange...**

**Maybe Ike it's gonna be out of character (cof a lot cof)**

**Also, I know that we have never heard why Pit can't fly, so i'm gonna modify that with a certain circumstance of the past...**

**Oh, I'm deeply sorry if i have some grammatical or orthographic errors.**

**Hope you could leave me a comment, i will appreciate it a lot!**

**See you!**


	2. In love

**Hello!**

**I'm happy you liked it! ^^ I really appreciate your reviews :D **

**I'm gonna try and update once a week or every three days...**

**See you in the end!**

* * *

Pit glanced at the clock on the wall "If I stay here... they are going to ask more questions" He stood up and walked to the door 'Don't ask me' He exited the room.

He wandered through the corridors, unsure of where he was going "Great, I'm lost" The mansion was huge, it looked like the corridors were endless "Why is this so big?!" He saw a door and decided to take it, maybe, he would have a chance of finding the main hall by looking from outside.

Pit sat down on the floor minutes later, the outside was worse, a dense forest was all around the mansion "Well, at least is nice in here..." Pit sighed, he placed his eyes over the forest, it was peaceful, somehow, his mind seemed more relaxed, for one moment, he forgot about the questions they were going to ask, for a moment, he forgot that incident...

"It's nice in here, isn't it?" The voice made him jump.

"Oh! Hi... Link... you scared me" Pit stood up quickly, almost tripping with a stone.

"Sorry" He smiled "Are you okay?" He stared into his eyes.

"Yes... I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly" Pit's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"No! I'm not! Don't worry...I just wanted to take some fresh air...and walk"

"Are you lost?" Link laughed, turning Pit's face bright red.

"Umm... Yes" One part was hysterical for being discovered by Link, while the other was grateful, it was way better to be found by him.

"Don't worry, this is huge, Zelda and I got lost multiple times" For some reason, Pit felt strange for hearing "Zelda and I"

_'Stop it_' He shook his head to make those thoughts away "I didn't even notice the forest when I arrived" He smiled while scratching the back of his head, he didn't want Link to be worried about him.

"It's useful, we performed a variety of trainings there" Link crossed his arms "It reminds me my home"

Pit noticed a tone of melancholy in Link's words "I'm sure your home was great"

"Well, it was nice... there was a big forest like this one, and a small village" Link sighed "I used to ride my horse more often than now"

"You have a horse?" Pit asked enthusiastically, those animals where very interesting for him.

"Yes, well, it's a mare" Link laughed at the enthusiasm of the angel "Her name is Epona; I'll show her to you later"

"Oh... thanks" Pit face turned red again.

"I think your home was great too, the sky, be able to fly through the clouds"

"Yeah... flying" Pit looked at the sky "It was"

Link noticed the change in his mood, he wanted to ask if something was wrong but decided that it was better to let him talk whenever he wanted.

"I think you may have hungry" Link approached him, noticing a small jump.

"Now you mention it" Pit placed a hand over his stomach "I may have a little"

Link smiled again and started to walk, Pit followed.

_'He's nice... and he didn't asked me anything. Come on Pit, stop this... what's happening to me? He is a GUY, me too! Stop dreaming that he will like someone like me... wait... I like him?'_ He stopped and looked at Link.

"Pit? Are you okay?" Link noticed that Pit wasn't following anymore, when he turned Pit was just standing there, looking at him.

"Yeah! Sorry! I got lost in my thoughts" Pit slammed his palm on his face, he was acting like a crazy man.

"Don't worry, it happens to me more often that I would like" Link patted his head and continued walking.

_'Lady Palutena... I like him'_

"Pit! There you are!" Peach ran to him when she saw the two of them "We were worried for you"

"Oh sorry!" Pit scratched his arm, thinking on an excuse that doesn't involved the word "lost"

"He was admiring the forest" Link said calmly.

"Great! I love the forest" Peach clapped her hands.

"And you interrupted him" Ike's voice echoed in the room, he sounded angry.

"No, he doesn't interrupted me, he... showed me some places" Pit jumped in the defense of Link, what was wrong with that guy?

"Calm down Ike, you woke up with the wrong foot" Marth stared at him.

"That was very nice from you Link" Zelda placed his hand on Link's head.

"Yes... Thank you" Pit smiled at him, ignoring the strange feeling in his head.

Link nodded and smiled "No problem"

After having meal, Pit was introduced to the rest of the Smashers, he was surprised to see the variety of them. During all the time, he avoided to approach Ike, he felt uncomfortable by the way he was acting, he didn't understood why he was always angry when the others talked about him.

"Thank you everybody, good night" Pit waved goodbye as he walked to his room.

"Night!" The remaining smashers smiled.

**[…]**

Pit woke up feeling strange, after all, was the first night away from his own house, although he didn't felt bad. Link's face was the first thing that came to his mind "Come on... I'm not a girl in love..." He laughed at his own words.

He took a shower and got dressed, surely, he was going to battle again, or train. He felt kind of excited.

He exited his room, he was using his own hand as a dryer, shaking his hair while the other was holding his gold laurel wreath. He was so concentrated in this that he didn't notice that he was approaching someone, until they crashed "Ow! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention... I-" He froze when he saw Ike, grinning. "It's okay... Do you want me to show you more places before breakfast?" Pit wanted to say no but that was going to cause more problems later "Yes... sure"

Ike started to walk, Pit put on his wreath and followed, 'What he was doing there? Was he waiting me?' He knew that Ike's room was the last one of the corridor, his was the second, they were pretty far "Maybe you could fly over the mansion, to get a better view" Pit tensed "No, I prefer this way... I like to walk" Ike frowned "Come on, you have to use your abilities for your own good"

"I do, it's just that I prefer to use my swords" Pit tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling inside him "Come on" He almost ran away when Ike touched his wing again "Really... I'm okay" He backed away slowly, to avoid being rude.

Ike took a step forward.

"Ike, Pit!" Pit felt scared when he saw Ike's face turn into pure anger "Link, Zelda" His voice was deep.

"H-Hi..." Pit started to walk away from Ike, one part of him felt glad to see Link "You're coming for breakfast?"

"Yeah, we're coming" Ike turned and walked by Pit's side.

Zelda and Link smiled, not paying attention to Ike's death glare.

_'Why are you afraid of me? Why do you smile to him like that?'_ Ike was having a mental discussion _'Why are you ignoring me?' _

"You are a difficult one..." He murmured, Pit pretended he didn't hear anything "You'll see"

* * *

**Yep, Ike is the kind of jealous-possessive guy in here... I know, it's crazy but i hope it works... **

**So, thank you so much for reading and see you in the next one!**


	3. Flying

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to be out, it's just that when I finished it, my laptop ran out of battery and when it came back to live… the document was gone! I got so frustrated that I had to distract myself with other things and then I went back to finish this... Sorry!**

**I want to thank you for following/favorite and reviewing this story, i really appreciate that. Thank you!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pit tried to stay by Link's and Zelda's side but Ike kept walking between them 'What's wrong with him?' He glanced at Ike, his eyes were placed on Link.

"You were showing Pit the mansion? How nice of you Ike" Zelda smiled.

"Yeah..." Zelda frowned at his voice but continued "You can show him the rest later" Pit almost fell to the floor, he didn't want to.

After breakfast Fox stood up "Well, we have to train, you can pick your own partner or wait for someone" Pit watched as Link began to walk away with Marth, he sighed.

"You owe me a fight" he jumped when Ike appeared in front of him "Oh! Yeah, that's right... Sure" He walked behind Ike, who was grinning to the point of being scary.

When they were outside, Pit watched the others fighting in different fields, he saw Link and Marth battling in a field that had platforms floating.

"Pay attention" Ike's voice brought his attention back to him "The one who stands at the end, wins" Pit nodded and aimed his swords to the front.

If Link was aggressive in battle, Ike was worse, his attacks were stronger, he wasn't as fast as Link but his strength was the compensation to that. Pit received a kick on his knee that made him fall, fortunately he was able to protect himself with his two swords 'looks like he wants to kill me!' Pit jumped back and threw several arrows that made Ike lose his balance 'But I guess this is how real battles are' He attacked with all his might, he didn't want to lose, he wanted to prove him that he was able to fight without using his wings, he wanted him to notice that he knew how to use his own abilities.

When the swords connected, Ike gave a step back, the attack was stronger than before "Hm, seems like you're stronger than you look" Pit only stared at him, Ike kicked and Pit was thrown backwards. Pit cursed and looked at his wings _'I don't want to...'_ he looked back at Ike, he was running towards him _'But seems that I'll have to'_ He jumped and began to fly, he concentrate in winning, just one attack... one attack with the advantage of flying.

Ike grinned when Pit began to fly, finally he was going to appreciate the real power of that angel. A rain of arrows started to fall down, Ike had a difficult time avoiding every single one, obviously some of them hit his arms and legs.

_'He's strong... looks like my arrows are not affecting him at all'_ Pit grabbed his side, the already known pain appeared. Still, he shot another rain of arrows, hoping to make Ike weak. However it was too much, his wings failed and he began to fall, he used a little of his remaining strength to flap his wings and avoid hitting the floor too hard.

Ike was surprised to see that Pit was going down, he sighed, disappointed. He began to run to the place the angel was going to fall.

Pit was too concentrated in not breaking his skull against the floor, that didn't notice Ike running towards him, when he did, it was too late. Ike punched his stomach so hard that he was sent flying.

A creak filled the air, followed by a soft scream filled with an unbearable pain.

The others turned to see Ike standing there and Pit bended down on the floor, his wing was folded in a strange way.

"You okay?" Ike approached him, feeling scared of what had happened.

"Y-Yes... I-I'm okay..." Pit's nails were digging in his palm "You...win" He said, containing the pain, he slowly stood up, avoiding the others eyes "I just need... to fix this" Every single step was a pain to his dislocated, or maybe, broken wing "First floor, near the kitchen, there's someone that could help you" Pit nodded an started to walk away.

Pit knocked at the door he was told "Come on in" A female voice answered, he entered the room, a slim and tall women with short blonde hair was standing in the middle "You must be Pit, the new one" Pit nodded, not really wanting to chat with his condition "What can I do for you? I'm Impa, I used to be Zelda's nursemaid" Pit was surprised but didn't dare to ask anything.

"I... I think I broke my wing" He closed his eyes "Don't be so shy about it, I have seen injuries worse than this one" He pointed at a stretcher in the corner "But is my first time with wings" She laughed at his scared face "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Pit smiled nervously and sat down "You were battling or just training?"

"Just... training" He felt embarrassed, it wasn't even a real battle.

"Don't feel bad, the trainings are almost like real battles" Impa was examining his wing "Really?" Pit asked, it was surprising, most of the time the trainings where more relaxed "Yes. Who did this?"

"Ike" Pit squeezed his eyes shut when she touched the broken part "I was training with Ike..." The pain was increasing and he was doing a extreme effort to keep from screaming.

"Hold on. I have to do this" She moved his wing to it's original place, earning a whimper from the boy "That's it, you'll be fine, cheer up, it's not broken" She wrapped a bandage "Just, don't use it too much for now" Impa walked to a drawer "You should rest"

"Thank you!" Pit smiled at her "Um... you're not a fighter?" He asked, he was surprised that they were people living there apart from the fighters.

"Me? Oh no!" She laughed "I don't like to fight, only when it's necessary"

"Sorry for asking" Pit walked to the door "Thank you for helping me" He smiled opening the door.

He walked to his room and entered, he didn't felt well

"Pit! How are you?" Zelda and Peach entered the room, Pit almost fainted when he saw that Link was behind them.

"Hi! Yes, I'm okay..." He smiled the best he could "Impa helped me"

"Then you will be okay!" Zelda smiled "What happened out there? Did you felt sick?" Pit's eyes grew wide '_They noticed that I fell down... they noticed that I couldn't fly anymore'_

"I... I don't know, I just forgot how to fly" His eyes dropped to the ground "That's not normal" Snake's voice echoed in the room, Pit's heart started to beat faster "I... I-It's nothing" Pit's voice trembled, the conversation was going to end in his incapability to fly.

"It is normal" Everybody looked at Link, including Pit "Sometimes I forgot how to use my sword, I guess is because we concentrate too much in the battle and we forgot the basics" Link smiled at Pit.

"Well, that's weird" Snake scratched his head "Look who's talking, the one who hid from Lucario in a box" Peach said, making everyone in the room laugh.

**[…]**

"Damn!" Ike punched the wall of his room, he could hear the chattering in Pit's room, he wanted to go but was afraid of making the things worse. Why it was so difficult to get the attention of him? Now, to make the things better, he broke his wing, of course he was going to be scared to death every time he tried to be near him. Ike punched the wall again.

"It's hard but... I'll win"

* * *

**Lots of stuff happened on this chapter...**

**I wanted to get attention from Pit and ended in almost breaking his wing... BUT he's not gonna give up and looks like he's planning something.**

**Impa is from Skyward, maybe it doesn't have sense but I didn't think in someone else to be like a doctor.**

**Oh right, I want to ask you, dear readers something...Would you like bigger chapters? I'll appreciate your answers in the comments!**

**So, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! (Markiplier reference here!)**


	4. Trust

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry for the delay on the update but I have some problems with the page (My internet hates me) I'm seriously thinking on changing my modem...**

**Anyway! I want to thank everybody that is supporting this story, it's just great to see more people following or adding to favorites. Thank you very much!**

**By the way, I'm starting a new story soon, it's going to be a Junjou Romantica/ Sekaiichi Hatsukoi crossover :D**

**Then again, I'm really sorry if there are some spell or grammar mistakes D:**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Pit had a hard night, it was pretty uncomfortable to sleep almost in a sitting position, he hardly managed to get three continuous hours. When the sun was rising, he got out of his room, hoping not to bump into Ike again.

His thoughts where a mess, he didn't know why Link helped him, he didn't know why he had to do that now _'I just realize that I like him...is there a chance that he... No, stop saying nonsense, he's with Zelda'_ He felt a tug in his heart, the worse was that he didn't even know why does he felt that way, he entered the kitchen and walked to the window, he caught the sight of Link training with Kirby.

"Good morning Pit" He almost jumped out of the window when he heard a voice behind him "Good morning... Zelda" He smiled _'speaking of...'_

"You're doing better? Hope you slept well" Pit nodded "Well, it was pretty uncomfortable but I slept a few hours" He glanced again to the field where Links was.

"You seem to like Link" Pit was surprised by the sudden declaration but he tried to hide it "Yes... he's nice, you're really lucky" He tried to sound calm.

Zelda looked at him, confused "Lucky?" She stared back at him until she realized "Oh! You think we are together?" She giggled "We are not, he's my best friend, we have been together since... always" Zelda smiled "You like him, don't you?" Pitt's face blushed pure red "Ah... I... Yes" He finally gave up, was he that obvious?

"Don't worry, he's nice" Zelda started to walk to the door "Oh and, he doesn't seem to get well with girls in that sense" She left the room, leaving Pit more confused.

_'Am I that obvious? I mean, I didn't think that I was acting strange towards him'_ Pit sighed and leaned over the wall _'I thought that nothing was gonna change when I arrived here, I don't want to Lady Palutena be upset with me... I'm the leader of her army, what does she'll think if I say "Hey, I lost one training and got a tie in another, by the way, I fell in love with a guy"'_ He giggled by his own thoughts _'I don't know what is she gonna say...I feel kind of scared'_ He looked outside the window '_I'm crazy... but can't deny it, I'm in love with him, and I guess that's all is going to finish, don't think I'll like him... but then again, what does Zelda's words mean? Is she telling me that I have a chance?'_ He slammed his head against the wall _'Apart from that! What is wrong with Ike? He got mad when someone talks about me and Link, he seems to... I don't even know! He's weird... is he only like that with me or with someone else too?'_ His head started to hurt, he walked to the door and decided to take a walk, he wasn't in the condition for a fight so he thought that it wasn't going to be a problem.

He ended in the roof, there was a small wall for protection all around. He walked to and put his arms over it. The forest was bigger than he thought, he placed his eyes over it, there where so many things to think about, all of them new.

"I hope you heal soon" He said while glancing at his wing "I don't want to be taken as a weak one"

"If you keep resting like this, I'm sure you will be back on fight sooner than you think" Link's voice almost made him fall "Are you lost again?"

"Link!" Pit turned around to face him "N-No! I'm not lost!" He laughed nervously "This time I swear that I'm not lost" Link smiled and walked to him, Pit looked away, he wasn't sure what to say, Link was just smiling and watching the forest "Uhm... Link" He started.

"Yes?" Link kept staring to the front "Thanks for helping me yesterday"

Link turned to see him "No problem, you seemed like you really didn't want to talk about that"

"It was that obvious?" Pit sighed again "Well, yes... or maybe it was just for me, nobody else asked about it"

"Yes... I don't want to talk about my flying abilities..." Link watched his face turn to sadness "Don't push yourself, if you don't want to talk about it, don't do it" He placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him "But you can count on me whenever you want" For some reason, Link's face felt like burning "Don't push yourself"

Pit heard how his heart started to beat faster, it was wonderful to hear that from Link but actually, it didn't help too much for his confused mind.

_"Maybe, if you talk with someone you trust, you'll feel better"_

Pit heard Palutena's voice in his head.

_"I don't think so, I don't want to say it to anybody"_

_"Pit, you need to stop acting like a child and face it"_

_"It's fine! I don't need to talk to someone to feel better, If nobody mention it I don't have to remember, that's all" Pit walked away._

_"Do you think no one is going to ask why an angel can't fly?" Pit froze in his spot._

_Pit left the room, not wanting to answer that last question._

"I had an "accident"" Pit started and Link showed surprise in his eyes "I'm the leader of Lady Palutena's light army, when Medusa attacked the city, she was trying to kill Lady Palutena and... she almost did" Pit clenched his fists "At some point of the battle, she was about to shoot her, I... ended between her and the spell, the last thing I remember is falling of the sky" Pit's eyes dropped to the ground "I woke up two days later, fortunately the things I did before the incident where enough to defeat Medusa, but... when I tried to fly again I realized that I couldn't, every time I tried to, ended in me crashing on the floor" He sighed "Lady Palutena was able to give me the ability to fly again but for a short period of time, and if I try to fly more than that, my side starts to hurt and I fall down"

"Is that true?" He froze at Link's words, was he making fun of him? "Well, I have to say... you're incredible" Pit was sure that his face was red "W-Why do you say t-that?" He stuttered "It's not true! I'm just a normal fighter"

"No you're not, I didn't realize of your problem until Ike's fight. In the moment I saw you fall I found that something was wrong" Link stared at him "You're capable of doing such powerful attacks in the air, despite of your problem a hand to hand combat against Kirby or Meta Knight won't be a problem for you"

"That's not..." Pit felt a warm sensation on his chest "You're the one who's great, I heard that you're the best with the sword" "And our combat ended on a draw" Link laughed at seeing Pitt's face "I have to train with Fox, see you later" Link patted his head and Pit closed his eyes.

"T-Thank you for listening to me..." Pit blushed for the thousand time on the day.

"Thank you for trusting me" Link sent him a smile he had never seen on his face.

_'I think Lady Palutena was right after all... I feel better, I don't think he will say this to anybody' _He thought as he watched Link walk away, he kept looking until Link disappeared, he turned back to stare at the sky and smiled.

Link walked down the corridors, he felt calm, talking to Pit made him feel better, he felt glad that he trusted in him. He liked the angel since the day they battle, he wasn't sure if he liked him "that way" but didn't matter. "Oh God, Ike you scared me!" Link frowned at Ike, he didn't expect to find him when he turned around the corridor.

"What where you doing up there?" He asked, his voice deep.

"Just talking. Why do you ask?" He felt angry for Ike being that nosey.

"Maybe he wanted to be alone" Ike stared at him, his eyes filled with anger.

"What? How do you know that? Come on Ike, stop this, you act like you know him or you know what does he's thinking" Link didn't understand his sudden change of personality, but now, he was annoyed "Stop acting like a child!"

"And how do you know that he wanted to talk?" Ike gave a step forward, pushing Link to the wall "Because he did, he talked to me" Link didn't say anything about of what the talk, Pit told him that he didn't want to anybody know "If you excuse me, I have things to do" Link pushed Ike back and walked away.

Ike sighed in frustration "Looks like I'll have to do something..."

**Well, Ike is that kind of obsessive man in here so it can't be good the plan he's making. **

**Link made a great progress with Pit and seems (only seems) that he likes him, Pit accepted that he's in love with him.**

**Thanks again for the support :D**

**See you soon! :D**


	5. Problems

**Oh my, this took longer than I expected...**

**I'm really sorry for this being up after all this time but I had problems, I have been in pain most of the week and I didn't even want to touch the computer. Fortunately, I'm a bit better now.**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I agree with you Paku, we need more Ike! I also want to thank the ones who added this to favorites or follows, you make me happy.**

**Hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

The mercenary kept looking the hallway for where Link disappeared, he sighed again and turned to walk away. What was so special about Link? He remembered when he arrived to the mansion, everything was Link this, Link that and Link all, yes he was the first swordsman in the mansion but everything was about him! He and Marth where constantly compared to him but at least, they were able to stop that after constant training. Marth became friends with Link; they could spend time training or talking about strategies. But Ike no, he couldn't be in good terms with that boy, he was too arrogant for his own good. Or at least he was like that to him.

That was past story, he was able to be by his side and Link by his own. So why does he had to be interested for Pit?! That angel was actually the first person Ike felt attracted to since a long time ago. So why?! Why does he have to felt attracted to Link instead of him? He pushed open the door to the dining room and walked to the window.

"Hey kid, how you're doing?" Fox turned from Ike to Pit, who was entering the room.

"Oh, hi! I'm fine... it's healing quickly" Pit smiled an sat on the nearby chair "Don't worry about me, I have been through worse injuries"

"As a pilot, I know that" Fox smiled and stretched his feet "But, that's the thing of being a fighter"

"Yeah, but I'm okay with that" Pit nodded and laughed a bit, wondering where Link could be.

"Hey Pit" Link entered the room, as an answers to his owns thoughts, Ike growled when he heard his voice "Would you like to see Epona? I'm free now" He smiled kindly "Good fight by the way Fox" The other waved his hand.

"Really?" Pit stood up quickly "It would be great! Thanks!" He walked to the door and followed Link.

"They're cute!" Samus smiled "Pit is like a kid"

"Link it's always over him" Ike said, his voice trembling with anger.

"I'm sure Pit appreciates that" Zelda giggled, and Ike narrowed his eyes "Stop being so grumpy Ike" She crossed his arms.

"Whatever" Ike exited the room and walked to his own room, he had lots of thing to plan.

**[…]**

"How do you feel?" They were walking across a big field, it looked like another training place.

"Better... I think I needed to talk about it with someone" Pit had a faint smile in his face "I'm really thankful with you Link, I hope I didn't bore you"

"Don't speak nonsense, you didn't bore me at all" Link put his hand on his head "Like I said, thank you for trusting me"

Pit's heart was, at this moment, beating furiously in his chest, he felt it could explode in any moment. He wanted to say his feelings towards Link but, what if he scared him? What if Link thought he was weird for having that kind of feelings towards a man? That, terrified him.

They entered a small stable where two horses were eating "Hello Epona" Link walked to a brown mare and stroked his neck. The animal looked excited and shook his head happily "Come on, don't be scared"

Pit nodded and approached slowly, the mare looked at him and whinny "He's Pit, a new member in here" Link smiled while watching the trembling hand Pit stretched to touch her "She doesn't bite, go ahead" He laughed a bit.

"Hello little one" Pit smiled at her "She's beautiful" He watched her big body and patted her head.

"Let's ride a bit" Link walked to the other horse in the stable, Pit almost choke on his words "What?! I don't know how!" He said quickly, shaking his hands in front of him.

"It's not hard, come on, I'll teach you" Link was guiding the white horse behind him "This is Zelda's mare, Rubi" Pit waved a small "hi" to her before returning his eyes to Link "I'm going to end under her hooves!"

Link laughed "Come on, don't be dramatic" He guided Epona outside with Rubi and waited for Pit.

The angel was having a difficult time with this, he wanted to spend more time with Link but he was a little bit afraid of falling down _'Don't be coward'_ he hit himself a couple of times before walking to him "Let's go" Link climbed on Rubi. Making a good effort, Pit climbed on Epona and looked at Link.

"Okay, let's start"

**[…]**

Pit was stretched in the ground, panting "That... was great" He said while a small smile appeared on his face.

"Told you, and look at you, you didn't fall!" Link smiled, he was sitting under a tree.

"I was about to!" He laughed "Even the pain in my wing is gone!" He flapped his wings a couple of times.

"You needed to be distracted from the pain" Link rested his head on the tree "Epona seemed to like you, she was very calm when you rode her"

"Really? Well, she's a beautiful mare!" He smiled again and sighed "Thank you...again"

"Don't worry about it" He opened his eyes "It was really nice"

The two of them remained watching the sky, being grateful in secret for spend time together.

**[…]**

The week passed quicker than they thought, Pit's wing healed and he returned to the combats, he and Link trained every morning. Pit was a bit more enthusiastic and cheerful with the others, in a few words, he was able to fit in the mansion. Everybody was calm.

Well, not everyone. Ike was more furious with every day that passed, he was becoming more and more irritated for the close friendship Pit and Link were creating, he wanted to be the one who Pit asked for in the morning. Even Marth was getting more attention than he, his mind just collapsed.

"That's amazing!" Pit smiled at Fox, who made the fastest move he had ever seen.

"Same to you kid, you're quite capable of avoiding my attacks" Fox smiled back "Good combat"

"Same, thank you" Pit took his arc and walked to a small bench.

"Hey Pit, lets battle today!" Samus said eagerly "How about this afternoon?"

Pit laughed and nodded, he knew Samus was a difficult one to contradict "Okay, let's meet after meal"

"Great! It's a deal" Samus walked to the mansion and Pit smiled again.

"I'm going for a walk" He stood up and walked away.

"Don't get lost again!" Peach laughed making Pit blush.

He wandered through the corridors, looking to the small paintings hanged in the wall. Although he arrived the mansion a week ago, he wasn't able to walk through all the huge corridors and rooms. He usually explore with Link, Zelda or even Peach but now he decided to go alone, Link was training with Marth and the others where on his own business.

"Great, now... where do I go?" He looked around, there were three different ways, it was like a maze.

"You're lost again?" The voice he heard was deep and a little bit frightening.

"Ike! Ah... sorry, I - You scared me" Pit scratched the back of his head "I mean, I didn't expected you to be in here"

"It's dangerous to wander alone, more if you don't know where to go" Ike approached him, his eyes had a strange shine.

"Don't worry, I know where to go and if I get lost-"

"Someone will found you" Ike gave another step forward "Like Link"

"Uhm... maybe, well, he's my friend" Pit started to feel uneasy, Ike was the only fighter that wasn't too kind with him, it was like he always angry at him or that talking to the others was something that was incorrect to him

"Why he?" Pit froze in his spot "What is so special about that Link?" He gave a step forward, and Pit gave one backwards, pressing his wings against the wall.

"I don't know what are you talking about" Pit looked away, looking for an escape way "I have to get back"

"He's a spoiled brat" Ike took Pit's wrist with his hand "You're too good for him" Pit didn't understand his words, and now, he was starting to feel scared.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" He tried to pull his wrist back but Ike had an iron grip "I don't know why I did to you, it looks like you hate me" He pulled again at his wrist.

"I don't hate you, don't say such stupid things" Ike's eyes stared at him "I'm better than him, and I can prove you" He pulled Pit, dragging him behind.

"Hey! Let me go!" Pit's heart was racing with fear, what was happening? "I said, let me go!" He hit Ike's hand with his arc, strong enough to left a small cut in his hand, he instantly let go "He turned around and started to run, he was afraid, he didn't knew what was happening, he didn't knew what was happening to Ike but he wasn't going to stay. He reached a place where two different paths where, he didn't remember which was the one to the backyard and the fact that he couldn't concentrate was making the things worse.

"Don't run away" Pit whimpered when Ike crushed him to the wall, his arc fell to the floor and was out of his sight, Ike twisted his right arm behind his back, painful enough to bring tears to Pitt's eyes.

"Stop! Let me go!" He struggled but he knew it was in vain, Ike was famous for his monstrous strength "Help me! Somebody he-!" His cries for help where cut when Ike clamped a hand over his mouth "Don't, we don't want that stupid elf interrupting us, right?" Pit used his free arm to reach out his mouth and tried to pry the hand off but it was useless, Ike was using his entire strength on him.

"Relax little angel" Pit's struggles came to an end when he felt a piercing pain in the back of his head, his world became dark and he felt limp on Ike's grip.

Ike grinned, the first part of his plan, was complete.

* * *

**My, my. Ike's mind surely collapsed.**

**Poor Pit, don't think he's going to be okay with the yandere-psycho Ike...**

**Hope you like how the things are going and well, what will happen next?**

**Thank you for reading and sorry again for the delay D: **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. You belong to me

**Hello dear people.**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews and favorites :D**

**Naruhina: I can't promise that Ike doesn't hurt Pit but... I can tell this story is not a tragical one.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Nice!" Marth sheathed his sword, he and Link where panting after his long combat

"As always, I think is enough for today" Link smiled and dusted his clothes

"Or enough for the week" Marth laughed "Hey Link, can I ask you something?" Link nodded and stopped, turning to see him "What do you think about Pit?"

The sudden question made Link wonder why but a strange feeling appeared from his inside "Well, he's an excellent fighter, also, a nice guy..." He scratched his arm.

"Okay, I get it" Marth laughed again and Link just shook his head "Let's get back inside"

They entered the mansion and walked to where the others were.

"I can't believe it!" Samus was with her arms crossed, frowning

"What happened here?" Marth asked and sat in the couch.

"Pit promised to train with me this afternoon. And he's not here!" He frowned again and walked to Peach.

"Where is he?" Link looked at everybody in the room, it was true, Pit wasn't there.

"He said he was going to walk around" Peach smiled "Maybe he got lost again"

"I told him not to go alone" Zelda laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll search for him" Link stood up and walked to the door.

He wandered around the corridors for some time until he felt tired "Were he?" He sighed; the mansion was big enough to get lost even if you have been there for several years.

Although he was tired for his previous training, he wanted to keep looking for him, he kept walking through the mansion and even walked outside, looking around in the training fields for a clue of where he could have gone.

After an hour, he was getting worried, there was no sight of he and none of the smashers that he found in his way had seen the angel.

"Link!" Zelda ran to him "Did you find him?"

"No, no one saw him after he left the field" Link scratched his head "Did he say something?"

"No, he just said that he was going for a walk..." Zelda's eyes dropped to the ground "I'm gonna talk to the others, let's search for him together"

Link nodded "All right, I'm gonna keep looking"

He walked to another corridor after Zelda left, there were two paths to follow "I better wait for someone else" He sighed and sat on the floor 'He wasn't upset or something... He was feeling better" He brushed the dirt on the floor with his fingertips "Are these... dragging marks?" His eyes caught a mysterious mark leaved in the dirt.

"What are you doing here?" He quickly stood up when he heard Ike's voice echoing in the dark.

"I'm looking for Pit, have you seen him?" Link kept his face straight.

"Didn't he tell you?" Ike raised an eyebrow "He said that his goddess... Palutena I think, called him"

"What?" Link's eyes widened "Why?"

"I don't know, you know he doesn't talk to me that much" Ike smiled "I thought he had told you"

"N-No, he didn't" Link gave a step back "When is he coming back?"

"He didn't know" Ike started to walk away "I was hundred percent sure that you knew about it, he said he received a letter from her yesterday"

Link's head dropped to the ground, he felt... hurt? "Thanks, I'm gonna tell the others" Link ran away, leaving a grinning Ike behind "Oh, you're welcome"

"Link! Did you find him?" Samus ran to him the first moment he entered the room.

"No, but I know where he is now" Link's voice sounded more like a sad whisper "Ike found him, Pit went back to his goddess, Palutena"

"Why? He had an emergency?" Zelda sat down on a chair.

"He didn't know, he said he received a letter from her yesterday" Link sighed "Guess all we have to do is, wait for him"

"I was sure he would say us something that big" Peach pouted "Or at least, he would tell Link"

"I thought that too" Link sat on the nearby chair and rested his arms on the table. He never imagined that Pit was going to leave everything behind without telling him, he thought that maybe, they were close enough to talk about their own worlds 'But I guess I was wrong' he clenched his fist.

"I'm sure he'll apologize when he come back" Zelda patted Link's head, she knew him and knew that he was having a bad time. It was confusing for her, she knew that Pit liked Link so, why? why he didn't say anything to him? She didn't want to think about it but maybe, something was wrong.

"I don't care" Link stood up "He can do whatever he want with his life"

"Link..." Zelda murmured as Link opened the door.

"Poor Link, what Pit did was too mean!" Peach pouted again "He could have left a letter, at least"

"I'm sure he has his explanation" Zelda sighed again.

"If it was an emergency, maybe, but it wasn't" Samus crossed her arms.

**[…]**

Pitt's eyes fluttered open, his head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. He blinked a couple of times in an attempt to see where he was. He was laying on an awkward and uncomfortable position, his arm was stuck under his body and was starting to go numb, the room he was in looked like an old wooden house, there was a small window away from his reach, the light entering from it was the only one in the room. He tried to sit but his arms didn't move, something was keeping them behind his back "What?!" He said, or at least, tried to, it came out muffled by a kind of fabric tied over his mouth. Panic began to flow through him as he remembered what happened before, he felt tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes, his arc was nowhere to be found, his ankles were tied presumably with the same rope on his wrists and his wings were pressed against his back, he couldn't even move them.

"You're awake" He shivered at hearing Ike's voice, he raised his head to see him, standing in the doorway "Why are you crying?" Pit glared at him, although he was scared, he wasn't that weak to show him "Sorry, it must be hurting you, but it's necessary" He walked to him and helped him to sit against the wall "Please, don't scream or will be harder for you" He pointed at the cloth covering his mouth, Pit gave a faint nod.

Ike untied the cloth and looked at Pit, finally, he belonged to him.

Pit felt his mouth dry; the idea of screaming at the top of his lungs crossed his mind, but soon, was rejected. He didn't had a chance against he, also there was a strange sparkle in his eyes "Where am I? Why are you doing this?" His voice was hoarse.

"We are in a place where nobody will interrupt us, you don't have to worry" Ike stroked his cheek, making the other flinch.

"Let me go! Please" He tried to touch the soft side, Pit though, Ike still had "I won't tell anyone, just stop this..."

Ike sighed "You'll be fine with me, you'll see. You just need to relax"

"How am I supposed to relax?!" He screamed "You kidnapped me!"

"I just took what is mine"

"I'm not yours!" Pit knew now, that Ike was insane "I don't belong to anyone!"

"You need to calm down" Ike stood up.

"You can't keep me tied up for the rest of my life!" Pit screamed, he was starting to felt terrified "They'll come looking for me!"

"No, they won't" Pit gasped "I took care of that"

"What?!" A horrible feeling washed over him, was Link okay?

"For them, you're with your goddess, she call you and you went" Ike grinned "You should have seen the expression on Link's face"

"Link..." Pit murmured. No one was going to save him, no one knew where he was, he could only count on his own skills "Stop this! Let me go!" He struggled against his bonds, until his wrist became raw "Ike! Let me g-!" Ike clamped his hand over his mouth again "I said, calm down" Pit shook his head, in an attempt to pry the hand away but Ike pressed his head painfully against the wall "You're mine, I'll prove you that I'm better than him" Ike smiled "Now, I'm gonna make sure nothing happen" He took his chin and pressed his jaw, he tied the cloth again, forcing it between his teeth "Don't worry, I'll be back soon" He walked away and closed the door, leaving in darkness the room again.

Pit pulled his legs closer, or at least, the best he could. He was scared, his future was unsure, it was obvious that Link hated him. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks, he was angry to be that weak, he felt so powerless, at the point of being humiliating. Also, he was getting terrified, Ike was completely insane, it looked like he thought Pit was an object, and worse of all, he thought it belonged to him!

_'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

**Seems like Ike planned this as an expert, Link is angry because Pit didn't said anything, Peach and Samus think that what he did was bad. The only one sensing a problem is Zelda, will she say something?**

**I don't think Ike is a total yandere... He hasn't killed anyone so...**

**Again, I'm sorry for the grammatical or orthographic mistakes D:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a comment with your opinion.**

**PD: I know I said that I was going to start a new story about Sekaiichi and Junjou BUT other ideas are attacking mi mind and I don't know which one of them choose... I promise I'll write a new story soon.**


	7. Pain

**I'm the worst...**

**My dear followers, I'm so embarrassed this took so long to see the light. I got sick, I swear to Nayru that I thought I was going to cough my own lung, I twisted my ankle on my basketball training and... you know the rest.**

**My lunatic: Don't worry, Pit won't be a damsel in distress. **

**Alex: Thank you so much! I hope you like the chapter :D**

**NaruHina: I hope that too but things are getting harder for him D:**

**So, here is the next chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. You're really are the best!**

* * *

Pit continued his futile struggle until he felt exhausted, he needed to find something sharp to cut the ropes but the dim light kept most of the room in darkness. He felt angry, scared, it was the most ridiculous thing that could happen on his first week, yes, some of the people from Angel Land found him attractive but, this was too much.

He heard approaching footsteps and made a plan, when Ike opened the door, he will use the light to search in the room, he prayed to Palutena to find something to help him escape.

"Stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself" Pit ignored most of his words and looked around the room, there was nothing sharp but he was able to see a small broken part near the opposite corner where he was "If you scream, I won't give you water or meal until tomorrow, is your choice" Pit gave a faint nod so Ike undid the knot and the cloth felt from his mouth, he moved his jaw again, he felt his throat dry and desperate for a sip of water. Ike pressed then a bottle of water to his lips, Pit drank all the content quickly, he wasn't sure how much more time he would keep him like that so he didn't hesitate.

"Ike, please, stop this... I swear that I won't say this to anybody" He didn't yell or something, he just wanted to resonate with him, but he ignored his words, he placed a spoon in front of his mouth "Eat" He said, simply and looked at him.

Pit looked the spoon, this was more humiliating, being fed by someone like if he was a child... But, then again, he was hungry. He swallowed his pride and opened his mouth, Ike grinned and continued "See, this is less hard for you if you cooperate" Pit glared at him but didn't dare to say something "Now, you should rest"

"You're gonna leave me here like this?!" Pit tugged at his wrists "You can't!"

"If you prove to be good, I'll loose the ropes but now, I'm not taking chances" Ike took the cloth and tied over his mouth again, he then picked up the empty bowl and opened the door "See you tomorrow, my little angel"

Pit rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes, he listened close to the noises outside, the footsteps kept coming and going in different directions, he wondered what Ike was doing.

Finally, the noises ended and Pit waited a couple of minutes to be sure, he started to crawl to the broken wood, it was more difficult than he expected, he raised his wrist to the sharpest part he could find and started to rub against it, a few splinters dug in his skin, causing him to whimper slightly. After some eternal minutes, the rope was weak enough to broke it with his own force, he then moved to his ankles and untied the rope "Ow..." He murmured when he pulled the cloth out of his mouth, he carefully untied the rope on his wings, wincing by the soreness on them "I have to find my arc" He walked to the door and making opened the door, cursing when it made a small creak, he peeked his head carefully and looked around. There was a small table with two chairs and a small stove, it looked like an old cabin.

"Where could my arc be?" He whispered, when he felt sure no one was there, walked outside, he looked everywhere but he couldn't find it anywhere "Where is it!" He screamed and banged his fist on the table.

He sighed and decided to get out, maybe he would came back with someone... He walked to the door and pulled at him "Obviously, it's closed" He shook the door once again "It's the only way to get out of here" He glanced at the room again and made his decision, he kicked the door with all his might, breaking the old wooden door "At least, it was easy..." He got out and looked around "I'm... in the forest..." A part of him felt relieved, the mansion wasn't that far and he had a bigger chance of finding someone else.

He started to walk away from the place, he was afraid of finding Ike. "I can't believe he did this" He murmured, cursing for the blackness of the forest, he wished he could have something beside the moon to give light. "I can't believe he did this to me!" He covered his mouth with his hand 'Shut up, I don't want to get caught'

Although he was desperate to find his way out, it was hard, he didn't know the place, he wasn't sure which one was the right path, he didn't even know the mansion! how was he supposed to know the forest?

"Where do you think you're going?" He froze at the deep voice "Are you trying to scape?"

Pit turned around slowly, watching the figure of Ike, leaned on a tree "You are crazy Ike, stop this and let me go" His voice trembled but he fought to look calm.

"No, you're mine, you belong to me... I need you" Pit gasped when Ike withdrew his sword "And I'm gonna make sure of that"

The angel was barely able to avoid the attack with the huge sword, he used the tree to cover himself "Are you trying to kill me?!" He screamed, panic rushing over him. He jumped again, this time, receiving a small cut in his arm 'I can't let him kill me...' He grabbed a piece of wood that was left after Ike's attack and used as a shield "Stop!" He screamed when Ike attacked again, he knew that wood wasn't going to protect him any longer.

He jumped again and kicked Ike in his back, making him stumble. He turned away and ran, he didn't have a chance to fight against him so the best option was running away. Unfortunately, Ike wasn't going to let that happen, he grabbed Pit by one of his wings, making him cry out in pain "You belong to me, stop making this worst for you" A creak filled the night, followed by a pained scream. Pit tried to pull away, but the only thing that he achieved was to loose some feathers, making him scream again.

"Y-You broke my wing..." He sobbed, Ike ignored him and picked him up by pulling at his wrist.

"And I'll do the same with the other one if you don't behave" It wasn't even a single piece of regret in his voice.

"No... I'm not going to be fond to you, ever! You're crazy and I'm not gonna spend my life being at your mercy" He didn't know where he got his strength, he punched Ike's face as hard as he could, making him bleed and let go of his wrist. He ran away, with all his might, he was terrified, Ike was surely going to kill him.

"You'll learn to" Pit's eyes widened, a sharp pain crossed his chest, he looked at Ike, his sword was dripping with blood, his blood.

He fell to the floor, feeling himself bleed in huge amounts "Don't worry, you won't die" Were the last words he heard before falling into unconscious again.

**[…]**

Link shifted on his bed for the third time in that night, he wasn't able to sleep well cause all the things inside his head. He threw the sheets from his legs and looked around, it was pitch black, his shield and sword were the only things visible in a corner "I need a glass of water" he said while signing, he stood up and walked to the door. It was late, probably the 2 o'clock in the morning but something was bothering him, keeping him awake "It had to stop bothering me" he murmured.

But it didn't matter how many times he slapped himself, the fact that Pit left without saying anything kept coming back. It wasn't fair, he supported him when he needed it, he kept his secret safe from the others, it didn't matter how many times other fighters asked why he didn't use his flying abilities, he always tried to change the subject or do anything to avoid he subject.

"So, why?" He murmured again, trying to avoid yelling and wake the others.

"Who's in there?!" A tip of a long blade emerged from the dark corridor, surprising Link and making him gasp.

"God, Ike! Are you crazy?!" Link recognized the sword and glared at him "You can't do that in here! You know that no one except from us can enter"

"What are you doing here, Link?" Ike didn't answer, neither lowered his sword.

"I'm going to the kitchen, I'm thirsty" Link crossed his arms "You have been acting weird, but come on, this is too much"

Ike rolled his eyes and lowered his sword "Stop being a kid, I wasn't going to hurt you"

"That's not the thing!" He growled "You could have hurt me or someone else, no one expects to be attacked in the middle of the night!"

"Whatever" Ike walked to his room.

"And what you were doing out?"

"My own things" Ike entered his room, leaving an angry and confused Link behind.

"I don't know what's happening to him" Link mumbled before returning to his way to the kitchen. When he arrived, he took a glass with milk and sat in the chair next to the window_ 'I'm getting worried about him; he can't attack every single person he finds in the night!'_ It was dangerous, something was wrong with Ike and he couldn't say why. He took a sip of his milk and sighed _'Why does it keep bothering me? Pit could do whatever he wanted with his life, I'm not his mother or his boyfriend... What the hell am I thinking?!'_ He slammed his head in the table "I need to sleep"

He got out of the kitchen and walked to his room, he passed through Ike's room and glanced at his door "Hope he doesn't attack someone else..." He was about to continue his way when a small sparkle captured his eyes, his eyes widened "Is this... blood?" The small crimson dot was almost invisible "What the hell happened?!" Panic flowed over his body, did he hurt someone else? He thought about checking everyone but it was too late, "Everyone, please be okay" He stood up and walked to his room, praying to Nayru that no one was injured.

* * *

**Yeah, Ike is making Pit suffer... a lot. **

**Link is starting to suspect something from Ike but he's still hurt from Pit "getting away"**

**What will happen to them?**

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry again for keep you waiting u.u**

**Please review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	8. I don't trust you

**Um, hi!**

**I know I said this wasn't going to take too long but I got a ton of things to do, exams, projects, homework! gah! I wasn't even able to turn on my computer! T-T**

**But, good news, I have more time now and I'll be able to write the next chapters. So, if I don't upload the next chapter on one week, feel free to track me down and attack me with a broom.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support and comments, they really help me to continue, thanks for adding it to your favorites/following alerts!**

**Naruhina: I know, he's crazy and has a very strange way of showing "love"**

**My lunatic Crow: Thank you! I'm glad you liked ^^**

**Vellymymare: You're the awesome one, mate! Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story!**

**Jade The Angel: Thanks! Link is a genius and Ike's behavior is starting to make him suspect something, all we need to do is wait... and pray for Pit's safety.**

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews, you nearly make me cry.**

**I guess this is big enough...Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Link jumped out of bed and ran to the dining room, expecting to find sad and worried faces all over the place. He remembered the blood from Ike's blade and wondered who was the unfortunate soul that was attacked by him.

He entered the room and looked at everyone, there was Zelda, Peach, Samus, Kirby... And everybody else, they were smiling and chatting peacefully "Good morning, Link!" Peach smiled.

"Good morning... " He paused for a minute "Is everything Ok?"

"Why wouldn't be?" Zelda stood up, looking at Link.

"Oh, nothing important, it was just a question" the idea of Ike killing someone and hiding him attacked him, but manage to push it away "Where's Ike?" He suddenly noticed that he wasn't there.

"He left to train, he was grumpy, he said something about you wandering outside his room or something "

"I wasn't, I went to the kitchen and he was outside" Link thought about saying something about the blood but decided to keep it as a secret, he didn't want to put hysterical the rest of the smashers "It was like three in the morning, wonder what he was doing that late"

"Ike has some weird traditions" Marth appeared from the other room "And now that he has been acting strange... I don't really think I know him anymore"

"I'm sure he had been under stress, Marth, don't worry about it" Peach said, in an attempt to make him feel better.

"So, is he training alone?" Link wasn't sure of Ike's behavior, he didn't know what to think, he felt confused.

"I think so, everybody is in here so I guess he's using a tree or something" Zelda kept looking at Link, she knew he was hiding something "You sure you are ok?"

"Yes, don't worry" He smiled, trying to convince her "What's for breakfast today?"

"I don't know if we have more for you" Peach giggled "Ike ate two portions today"

"Really?" Link felt even more confused.

"Yep, he was really hungry"

"Where did I leave that?!" Impa entered the room, looking a bit annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" Samus looked at her.

"No, I can't find a box with medicines I left near the entrance door" She kept looking at every corner "I was sure I took it to my office"

"Maybe someone throw it to the garbage, thinking it was full of, well, garbage" Samus scratched her head.

"Well, there goes antibiotics, gauze, bandages and alcohol" Impa cursed "I'm going back to my office, don't kill yourself"

"I can't promise that!" Fox laughed.

"I forgot something in my room, I'll be back" Link smiled and walked away, he needed a few minutes to think.

_**~O~**_

Pit started to wake up, his whole body was aching, he opened his eyes slowly, noticing he was on the same room he had been before. He tried to move but his chest burned like if it was on fire.

He noticed that this time, he was laying on something soft, his wrists were tied again but this time, there was extra rope around his waist, pinning his wrists to his back. His ankles and knees were tied tightly, and one of his wing, was tied to his back, the broken one was left free. He was gagged with a bigger cloth inside his mouth and another one tied tightly over it.

He looked down, his chest was covered in bandages and there were some red dots all over it, he remembered Ike slicing it and the pain he had in that moment, he felt tears coming to his eyes and blinked several times, attempting to push them back _'Am I going to die in here? Why this is happening to me?'_ He squeezed his eyes _'I'm sorry, Link... I'm sure you hate me now, I wish I could have spent more time with you...'_

The door opening forced Pit to raise his head "You're awake, perfect" Ike entered the room, carrying a small bowl and a glass of water "I was thinking on giving you breakfast but, since you did that yesterday, you won't have food until dinner" Pit only moved his eyes from him "Don't cry, my dear angel, everything is going to be fine" He caressed his cheek, making Pit scream and look away but he grabbed his head and keep him still "There, there, don't be afraid" Pit growled, how was he supposed to believe him after he nearly killed him? "You're perfect"

Pit began to struggle when Ike leaned over him and pressed his lips on his cheek, his hands were holding him down, he was terrified, he wanted him to stop _'Stop! I don't like you, I...I love Link!'_ He screamed in his head, pulling at the ropes, ignoring the increasing pain on his chest and wing.

"You'll need to learn" He sat on the bed and used his body to hold Pit, using his hand to stroke his hair, while the other hand caressed his wing "You're mine now"

Pit let his tears fall, tears from anger and desperation, he wanted to run, to escape and get away from him, but it was useless. Ike was completely determinate to keep him as a toy, determinate to prove him he was better than Link, to prove him he "loved" him.

_**~O~**_

_'I don't understand... that blood, who was bleeding?'_ Link closed the door and looked at the window _'I know it was blood, I have seen it so many times now'_ He remembered the sticky and fresh sensation on his fingers, it wasn't a mistake _'Maybe it was his own blood... but, I didn't see a wound on him'_ Maybe he was thinking too much but, all the coincidences were overwhelming, the blood, the night walks, the food, the disappearance of the medicine _'What's going on?!'_

He walked to his closer and looked at his clothes some of them were dirty "I need to clean this" He sighed and grabbed a bunch of clothes he was about to walk away when something fell to the floor. Link left the clothes in the bed and kneeled in front of the thing; it was a small white feather, one from Pit's wings. "Damn you, Pit" He murmured, feeling sad at the memory of him leaving without saying something "I though you trusted me" He stood up and placed the feather on his desk.

"Link, may I come in?" Zelda's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Sure, come on" He sat on the bed.

"I can't believe you left all this clothes without washing them!" She pointed at the clothes, making him laugh "Is something wrong? Don't say me no, I know you and you have something"

Links sighed; he knew Zelda wasn't going to leave this pass "Last night, when I was walking to the kitchen, Ike jumped in front of me, with his sword drawn"

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Zelda gasped, running to his side.

"Yes, I asked him what he was doing that late but told me he was in "his own things"" He paused "I left him pass and continued to the kitchen, but... when I came back, I found something on the floor, in front of Ike's door... It was, blood"

"What?!" Zelda's voice trembled.

"I know, that's why I asked if everything was ok" Link looked at his desk "I don't know what to think, he has been acting so strange this days"

"Link..." Zelda's voice was unsure and scared "Do you think that, maybe, Pit's disappearance has to do something with all this?"

* * *

**So, Link's suspicions are getting bigger, and now, Zelda joined the group! She just hit in the exact point... what will Link say?**

**What will happen next? Ike seems too eager in showing his "affection" to the poor angel, oh! and Pit finally confessed he's in love with Link! Although, I don't think Ike will be happy if he hears that...**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you could leave me a comment ^^**

**See you later!**


End file.
